Sorazorashii
by Pink Uchiha
Summary: Inilah adalah hukuman atas banyak nyawa yang telah kau cabut! karena itu terimalah.../republish by me


**Someone's POV**

Aku berjalan entah kemana. Aku menginjakkan dua kaki ini tak tahu untuk apa. Aku juga tak mengerti kenapa aku harus menyusuri tempat ini? Huhh…. Aku menghela nafas ketika sudah kelima kali aku tersandung kerikil di antara pasir-pasir putih ini. Mengenaskan. Bahkan sampai saat ini aku tidak mengetahui alasan mengapa mereka ingin membunuhnya. Bila hidup ini aku artikan sebagai sebuah lautan, maka aku ibaratkan bahwa apa-apa yang kulakukan ini tak lain hanyalah kebaikan sebanyak tiga gelas teh dari lautan itu, dan sisanya aku katakan sebagai sebuah kemunafikan. Aku munafik kepada orang-orang terdekatku, aku munafik kepada atasanku, aku munafik kepada orang tuaku, bahkan aku menuafik kepada diri sendiri bahwa sebenarnya aku tak menginginkan pekerjaan ini dan berpura-pura tersenyum menikmatinya.

Setelah kurasa cukup dengan semua kekonyolan, aku kembali ke hotel untuk menemuinya. Akan kuselesaikan dalam satu langkah. Aku tak mau membuang banyak waktu lagi. Akan segera kuhabisi dia dan pulang menyerahkan mayatnya kepada para keparat itu.

**End of Someone's POV**

**Sorazorashii**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Republish by Pink Uchiha**

**Original Story Isn't Mine**

**Normal POV**

Seorang wanita muda mengenakan hot pants dan kaos merah pendek sebut saja Sakura, berjalan begitu tenang di tengah kesibukan aktifitas para pegawai dari sebuah hotel tempatnya menginap. Matanya melirik kesana-kemari demi mendapati sosok yang ia cari. Ia mulai berkeliling diawali dari sebuah lobby yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia berjalan dengan santai agar tidak ada satu pun yang curiga dengan gerak-deriknya. Matanya setajam elang mulai beraksi di balik kacamata hitamnya. Setelah lebih dari 15 menit akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mencoret 'lobby' sebagai tempat pencarian pertama karena ia tak menemukan sosok itu.

Tempat selanjutnya yang ada di pikiran sakura adalah restaurant. Di benaknya, seorang akan merasa lapar jika telah 'beraktifitas' dengan lama. Dan ini juga sudah cukup malam bagi seorang manusia normal untuk melakukan kegiatan makan malam. Sejurus kemudian Sakura telah sampai di restaurant hotel. Sebuah restaurant dengan ruangan yang cukup elegant. Beberapa meja bundar kecil tertata rapih. Tiap meja dikelilingi beberapa kursi dan di atasnya ada sebuah kotak tissue dan alat makan seperti sendok, garpu dan juga sumpit. Lantainya berupa ubin berwarna kecoklatan dengan kesan klasik yang sangat khas. Sedang atapnya terbuat dari lapisan-lapisan kayu sangat padu dengan lantainya. Di sana ia tak mau rugi, segera ia memesan sushi dan jus apel. Sambil terus mencari, ia menghabiskan makanannya daam hitungan menit. Puas dengan makanan, berarti puas dengan restaurant. "Restaurant, coret. Dan satu lagi tempat bagi para bajingan adalah di sebuah club malam." Katanya lirih sambil mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang untuk membayar makanannya lalu pergi menuju club malam hotel.

Benar saja apa yang dipikirkan Sakura, club malam memanglah suatu tempat penampungan untuk para bajingan yang harus dienyahkan. Tangannya keram sambil memegangi pisau yang ia selipkan di belakang kaosnya. Kakinya lemas dan bergetar sesaat setelah memasuki tempat biadab itu. Semua kegiatan busuk dilakukan dalam satu tempat, mabuk-mabukan, bercumbu, berjudi, bahkan untuk menggunakan narkoba sekalipun tak diragukan oleh para penggunanya. Sangat ironis, dan itulah satu-satunya alasan Sakura tidak mau menerima misi busuk ini.

"Hai adik kecil, mau kakak temani?" Seorang pemuda setengah mabuk menowel lengan Sakura yang kaku. Mukanya merah tak karuan karena pengaruh alkohol. Rambut hitam pendeknya juga terlihat acak-acakan dan bajunya? Sudah sangat menyerupai bajingan-bajingan yang sering Sakura temui di tepat kerjanya. Sakura yang masih diam membuat pemuda itu berani memeluk Sakura. Sakura yang sebenarnya kaget langsung melepas pelukan setan itu dan menampar pemuda itu.

**PLAKKKK**

"Aku tidak sama dengan mereka, enyahlah sebelum kau menyesal." Kata Sakura dingin dan ia segera masuk lebih dalam ke club itu. Ia berjalan dengan santai tanpa menyadari ada sepasang mata yang mengamatinya.

Tidak disangka, pemuda mabuk yang ditampar Sakura itu dengan kasar menarik tangan Sakura dan memaksa menciumnya. Sakura bukan tidak melawan, hanya saja ia tidak bisa memberontak.

"Lepaskan aku bodoh!" Ucapnya setengah takut.

Pemuda itu tetap diam dan terus memaksa Sakura. Seperti yang Sakura ketahui tentang club malam bahwa tidak ada orang baik di sana, dan tentu saja tidak ada yang peduli dengan apa yang terjadi dengannya. Satu kata, tempat ini ingin sekali ia musnahkan.

**CTARRR**

Terdengar bunyi pecahan botol bir dari arah belakang Sakura. Dan setelah mendengar bunyi itu Sakura telah mendapati pemuda yang ingin memperkosanya tadi telah pingsan di depannya. Keadaan yang tadinya seolah-olah masa bodoh dengan Sakura kini tertuju kepadanya. Semua orang yang ada di tempat itu menjerit dan berlarian. Sedangkan Sakura masih tetap diam di tempatnya. Ia begitu terkejut dengan kejadian yang baru saja ia lihat. Lalu ia beranikan diri untuk menoleh ke belakang.

"Lain kali jangan ke tempat seperti ini lagi ya, adik kecil!" Seorang lelaki yang lebih tua sekitar dua tahun dari Sakura tersenyum jahil sambil mengacak-acak rambut merah muda Sakura.

Mata Sakura membulat dan jantungnya seakan ingin keluar dari perlindungannya. Ia ingin bersuara tapi seperti ada duri yang mencekat tenggorokannya. Perlahan ia menarik nafas dan menatap tajam lelaki yang telah menolongnya itu.

"Terima kasih. Dan jangan panggil aku adik kecil seperti bajingan tadi karena aku sudah berumur 25 tahun." Katanya dengan sangat pedas.

Lelaki itu tersenyum lagi, namun kali ini senyumannya berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Senyumnya kali ini terlihat penuh arti. "Oh, 25 ya? Tapi tetap saja aku yang lebih tua darimu, aku sudah 26 tahun adik kecil." Kini pipi putih Sakura yang dicubit lelaki itu.

Sakura menepisnya dengan kasar. Dipikirnya lelaki itu mau melakukan hal yang sama dengan pemuda yang pingsan tadi. "Singkirkan tanganmu itu. Aku bisa membunuhmu kapan saja kalau kau terus begini."

Lelaki itu terkikik sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. "Ahaha…. Kau berani juga, aku pikir kau takut. Habis apa yang aku lihat tadi jauh berbeda dengan ucapanmu. Sudahlah, sana pulang nanti orang tuamu mencarimu." Lelaki itu berbalik dan meninggalkan Sakura. Akan tetapi Sakura seperti dikendalikan oleh iblis yang langsung saja menerjang punggung lelaki itu. Ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada perut lelaki itu, membenamkan wajahnya pada punggung dan sesekali mengucap kata maaf.

"Maafkan aku." Kata Sakura dengan posisi tetapnya.

Lelaki itu tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Sakura dengan menggenggam tangannya. "Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Ikutlah denganku kalau kau mau." Sejurus kemudian Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap lelaki bernama Sasuke itu.

"Baiklah aku akan mengikui semua maumu, apapun yang kau inginkan akan kuberikan semua. Panggil aku Sakura." Ucapnya datar.

"Ayo pergi dari sini, Sakura." Ajak Sasuke sambil menggandeng Sakura.

**))))))000000((((((**

**Sakura's POV**

Aku tak pernah menduga akan terjadi hal seperti ini dalam hidupku. Apa yang aku pikirkan sekarang ini? Tidak ada. Tidak ada. Tidak ada jawabannya. Aku terlalu bodoh untuk memahami apa-apa yang saat ini aku hadapi. Mungkin kau berpikir kalau aku melupakan tujuan utamaku datang ke club malam itu untuk mencari seseorang yang akan kubunuh malam ini juga. Tapi percayalah, mungkin sampai tengah malam nanti aku akan selalu mengingatnya karena sekarang ini aku tengah bersama orang yang aku cari, orang yang akan aku bunuh malam ini. Dan kenyataan yang ada saat ini adalah aku kembali terjerat dengan keraguan membunuh setelah lebih dari 5 tahun menjalani pekerjaan ini. Mungkinkah saat ini Kami-sama sedang menanti-nanti do'aku?

Sasuke masih menggandeng tanganku untuk mengikutinya. Aku agak menyesal karena telah berkata untuk mengikuti kemauannya, aku berani bertaruh kalau dia akan 'melakukannya' dasar bajingan busuk. Tapi tidak apa, aku bisa langsung menusuknya ketika ia mulai kurang ajar kepadaku.

Fantastis, kamar hotel dengan satu ranjang yang sangat besar. Berseprai krem dengan dua bantal empuk di atasnya. Selimut tebal yang terlihat nyaman bila dirasa derajat AC terlalu rendah. Mungkin aku terlalu takut atau apalah aku tak mengerti, aku hanya diam sesaat setelah Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya dan menuju kamar mandi.

"Sakura, aku mandi dulu." Kata Sasuke dengan seringainya semakin membuatku berdebar begitu kencang. Aku yakin kalau dalam satu jam ke depan aku akan kehilangan 'benda berharga' ini. Aku tak membuang kesempatan, segera saja aku siapkan pisau dan menaruhnya di bawah bantal. Mana mungkin aku terus menyembunyikannya di belakang kaos kalau nanti juga akan dilepas paksa oleh Sasuke, wah aku terlalu percaya diri.

"Sakura." Astaga, Sasuke mengagetkanku. Untung saja ia tidak melihat bagian pisau yang baru saja aku selipkan dibantal. Oh tidak, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tidak bisa bergerak dengan leluasa. Aku tidak seperti biasanya. Wajar saja, aku tidak pernah berbasa-basi sebelumnya untuk membunuh seseorang. Tapi kali ini, aku harus berusaha lebih dan mengorbankan kehormatanku demi membunuhnya. Ini sangat sulit, aku segera berbalik menghadap Sasuke yang hanya melilitkan handuk putih ke pinggangnya.

"I-iya. Sa-Sa-Sasuke. A-ada ap-pa meme-manggilku?" Nah, sekarang lidahku yang seakan tidak bisa bergerak. Aku terbata-bata hanya untuk mengucapkan kata-kata yang gampang seperti tadi. Apa-apaan ini? Ini sama sekali bukan lelucon. Haruno Sakura tidak boleh gagal membunuh targetnya.

"Eh, ahaha…. Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya menawarimu mandi saja. Aku pikir kebanyakan wanita itu tidak suka kalau badannya lengket." Lagi-lagi tersenyum kepadaku.

"Baiklah, aku akan mandi. Terima kasih tawarannya."

**End of Sakura's POV**

Setelah 15 menit, Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan menggunakan jubah mandi. Sakura ingat kalau tadi ia membawa pakaian ganti di dalam tasnya dan hendak mengambilnya.

Dan alangkah kagetnya Sakura setelah ia mendapati pakaiannya dalam keadaan yang tidak wajar. Semua bagiannya sengaja digunting-gunting. Bahkan ia tidak menemukan pistol maupun pisau-pisaunya di dalam tas. "Apa-apaan ini?" Tanya Sakura sambil terus mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya yang semua barangnya menjadi tak karuan.

"Kau mencari ini, Haruno Sakura?" Sakura tercengang seketika setelah melihat Sasuke yang masih tanpa baju itu membawa semua senjatanya. Setelah beberapa detik Sakura menyadari bahwa Sasuke telah mengetahui dirinya yang merupakan pembunuh bayaran.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu ya? Pewaris tunggal perusahaan besar ternama, Uchiha Corporation." Tukas Sakura dengan seringai tajamnya. Ia bersiap-siap untuk membunuh setiap saat.

"Sekarang kau mau membunuhku dengan apa? Semua senjatamu sudah kuambil, bahkan yang ada di bawah bantal pun sepertinya sudah lenyap. Aku rasa mungkin kita bisa—" tiba-tiba Sasuke mendekati Sakura dan mengelus pipinya.

"…memanfaatkan sedikit waktu yang ada sebelum kau kubunuh." Kali ini Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya dan mengangkat dagu Sakura untuk menciumnya. Sayangnya Sakura dengan cepat menepis tangan Sasuke dan menampar wajahnya.

**PLAKKK**

Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura langsung meninju wajah Sasuke dan berkali-kali menendang perut pemuda itu. Entah kenapa Sasuke tidak melawan dan hanya tersenyum ketika berkali-kali Sakura melukainya. Tinjuan, tamparan, tendangan, bahkan kecaman buruk dari Sakura tidak juga membuat Sasuke melawan atau pun menghindar. Berbeda dengan pukulan-pukulan sebelumnya yang penuh amarah, kali ini Sakura menghajar Sasuke dengan melupakan tujuan pemukulannya. Sakura terlalu sulit mengerti tentang keadaan yang sedang ia alami, suatu perasaan aneh yang mencekal. Perlahan tinjuan Sakura melemah. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak melawanku? Kenapa kau tidak menusukkan pisau ditanganmu itu ke perutku? Kenapa kau hanya diam? Kenapa kau lemah UCHIHA SASUKE?" Setetes air mata jatuh di pipi Sasuke karena posisinya yang berada di bawah Sakura yang sedang tertunduk.

Sasuke lalu berseringai dan bangkit memeluk Sakura. Sakura yang sedari tadi terpejam begitu kaget dan tak mau berkata apapun.

"Kenapa. Kenapa aku tidak melawan. Kenapa aku tidak menusukkan pisau di tanganku ini ke perutmu. Kenapa aku hanya diam. Kenapa aku lemah. Karena aku mencintaimu Haruno Sakura."

Kalimat Sasuke sukses membuat Sakura hendak menyingkir dari tubuh Sasuke yang ia timpah. Namun urung karena Sasuke lebih cepat membalik keadaan. Saat ini Saskura yang ditimpah Sasuke. Beberapa detik kemudian Sakura terisak di depan Sasuke. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari dulu Sasuke? Kenapa kau baru mangatakannya setelah kau tahu aku akan membunuhmu? Kenapa harus takdir yang membuatku tersiksa karena terus mencintaimu?"

Kali ini Sasuke geram dan langsung menampar Sakura. **PLAKKK…. **"Jangan bodoh karena cintamu itu Sakura? Kau pikir aku tidak tersiksa ketika mendapati kenyataan bahwa orang yang aku cintai mau membunuhku? Lalu berpura-pura tidak saling kenal seperti tadi bisa menjadi awal yang baru bagi kita? Kau masih saja bodoh seperti dulu."

Sakura semakin terisak dan kini matanya menyorotkan berjuta amarah yang terpendam selama 8 tahun. "Kau yang terlalu bodoh Sasuke. Pernahkah kau mencicipi sedikit saja rasa sakitku untuk mencintaimu? Pernahkah kau mengambil secuil perhatianku terhadapmu? Pernahkah kau mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa memberi arti hidupku bagimu? Pernahkah kau menderita karena cintaku kepadamu? Bila tidak, maka aku yang akan menyusupkan pisau di tanganmu itu ke jantungmu. Akanku kecap rasa sakit yang kau rasakan. Akanku katakan dengan indah sesuatu yang tak pernah kau sangka sebelumnya. "_Aku akan dengan sangat senang jika kau mati di tang—_" ".

'CUP' sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan kalimat terakhir, Sasuke sudah berhasil mengunci bibir Sakura dengan bibirnya agar tidak pernah lagi mengucap kata-kata nista itu. Sakura masih tetap terisak dalam peluh, masih menangis dalam kecupan Sasuke . Sungguh keadaan yang sangat menyedihkan. Bahkan untuk sekedar berucap saja rasanya kedua makhluk yang menderita karena cinta itu bungkam seribu bahasa. Sakura berusaha memberontak sekuat tenaga, mulai dari desakan tangan hingga gelengan kepala sukses membuatnya lepas dari ciuman Sasuke. "Sekarang apalagi Sasuke? Apalagi sandiwara yang akan kau lakukan terhadapku? Sandiwara perasaanmu 8 tahun lalu sudah cukup bagiku. Dulu kau menyianyiakanku, bahkan untuk sekedar memanggil namaku kau sangat jijik. Dan tadi kau mengatakan kalau kau mencintaiku? Itu konyol Sasuke…. Sekarang lebih baik kau bunuh aku sekarang juga sebelum aku yang membunuhmu."

"TUTUP MULUTMU!"

"Ternyata seperti ini Sasuke yang dulu ku puja? Ternyata seperti ini tingkah Uchiha bungsu yang dulu ku pikir homo karena tidak pernah melirik wanita? Ternyata kau lebih bejat dari pemuda yang menggangguku tadi. Kau tak lebih baik darinya. Lepaskan aku keparat…..!" Kata-kata Sakura tidak membuat Sasuke bergeming . "Akkhhhhhh…" Itulah teriakan-teriakan penderitaan Sakura saat ini. Pembalasan atas kematian para korban yang telah ia bunuh terasa begitu nyata di hati Sakura. Ia merasakan seluruh korbannya melakukan pembalasan melalui Sasuke yang memperkosanya dengan biadab. "Lepaskan aku Sasuke…" Teriakan kembali terulang hingga Sakura melemah dan sudah pasrah dengan yang dilakukan Sasuke terhadapnya.

"Anggap saja ini adalah tebusan atas rasa sakit yang mereka terima. Anggap saja orang-orang itu merasukiku untuk melakukan semua ini. Berjanjilah untuk meninggalkan dunia itu dan hiduplah bersamaku." Kata Sasuke yang dengan cepat memeluk Sakura sebagai akhir dari semuanya. "Karena aku akan terus mencintaimu dan melindungimu."

**The End**

Yap, sekali lagi saya republish fic yang sudah di hapus karena kebetulan saya punya save-annya. Saya tidak berniat plagiat atau mengakui kalau ini fic saya, saya melakukan republish karena kecintaan saya terhadap fic SasuSaku.

Jika ada yang tidak berkenan silakan PM saya. dan saya tidak mencantumkan nama author… karena saya lupa siapa authornya. DX

Jadi kalau ada readers yang tahu tolong kasih tau saya!

Sign,

Pink Uchiha


End file.
